


angry boys

by lofikid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), i'm writing an 11k fluff thing so have this while its incomplete, keith is SO smitten, pining!Keith is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikid/pseuds/lofikid
Summary: Five times Keith was angry at Lance, and the one time he was not.





	angry boys

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first klance fic wooo so sorry if its not super great, but leave comments on your thoughts at the end!

 

_1._

Keith was angry. He was angry at Iverson, because Keith didn’t understand why he had to be extremely uptight on protocol and on code of conduct. He was angry at Lance McClain, the cargo pilot that was filling his position, who got in to the fighter class easily while he had to work his butt off to get a spot in an advanced class such as that. Most of all, he was upset at the Galaxy Garrison, for covering up the truth about the Kerberos mission. His friend Shiro, wasn’t only the most morally upright person he knew, but he was also a better pilot than anyone in his class. He knew that someone as skilled as Shiro could never have committed a piloting error. However, it wasn’t Iverson or Lance or the Garrison or Shiro that broke into their administrative office, knocked out two guards, and downloaded classified information – Keith did. And now, he has to pay for his crimes. The door creaked open to show a disappointed Iverson give him a once-over, possibly feeling a little upset that another prodigious pilot’s potential was being wasted.

With a tattered duffel bag in hand, Keith nodded to Iverson. He began to say his goodbyes to the halls he worked so hard to get into, but as always, he had let his heart get in the way of his head. As he turned around to face the exit, he felt someone’s light touch on his shoulder. Keith scowled, whipping his head around. But surprisingly, Keith’s face relaxed as he saw Lance’s surprised face.

                “For some reason, I’ve been moved to fighter class.” Lance said in a low voice, words only meant for Keith.

All of a sudden, Keith felt a deep pang of guilt for what he had done, because he would miss being in these halls, hearing Lance talk loudly behind him about families and Cuba and Veradero beach. Lance’s stories were the closest Keith would ever get to experiencing them for himself, and all of a sudden, Keith knew he would miss it very badly.

Lance gave Keith a shy smile as Keith turned to the exit. As he pulled open the door, he could hear Lance’s voice carry across the hall.

“Keith!” He called out, waving happily. “You’ll figure it out.” Lance shrugged, and began to part ways. “After all, you are Keith Kogane.”

Keith was comforted by this. He’ll figure it out. After all, he _is_ Keith Kogane.

 

 

_2._

Keith scowled and he instinctively clenched his fists. Right now, the only person he hated was himself. If only He hadn’t shown the newly-proclaimed ‘paladins’ his studies on the Blue Lion. If only then would they not have been stuck in this situation, teammates with Lance McClain on a foreign planet light-years away from Earth. Actually… Keith wasn’t completely upset about that first part. He was more angry at the fact that he had blindly stepped into the position of being the universe’s last line of defense.

Okay, maybe Keith was angry at Lance. Lance, whom the Blue Lion had chosen first. Lance who is embracing the position wholeheartedly. Lance, who still manages to remain playful and smiling despite the circumstances.  He’s sitting down at a table, with Lance opposite him. Lance pretends that Keith isn’t there and that Keith doesn’t exist, and he believes that maybe it’s for the better. Maybe pretending the other just does not exist is the best thing that they can do right now. In fact, Keith doesn’t think Lance knows anyone else is in the room other than the slightly frightening (and, slightly British sounding) Princess Allura of the fallen Altea, which sounds like something straight out of a science fiction fantasy novel. Lance is making puppy eyes at Allura, who is no older than they are but is much smarter and much more about diplomacy.

 Keith wonders if he can handle watching the human race be exterminated and then sleep in a futuristic freeze-pod for ten thousand years. Despite the many things that Keith can do, he doesn’t think that he could do that. He’s staring at Allura, who’s hauntingly pretty. (Pretty in the girl-like way, with girlish figures and soft curves, but sharp lines and broad details like the girls Keith saw at home.) His eyes get bored of looking at Allura, and his eyes flick over to Lance. And because Lance is the way he is, Lance instantly notices Keith staring at him. Lance raises an eyebrow and Keith looks away.

Keith’s palms get sweaty and he gulped. Stupid Lance.

 

_3,_

Keith was really, really angry at the Galra, and today it was for locking him and Princess Allura out of the castle. (Keith was warming up to the idea of Allura, whom he thought was uptight and too straightforward was really just a girl that war spit out a woman.) He was also extremely upset at the Galra for taking Lance and Shiro hostage _, in their own_ home. (Keith was also starting to warm up to the idea of a giant space-castle as his home. Not like he had any _other_ place to call home, that is.) He could overhear Pidge scrambling inside his ear on ways to stop the Galra, open the castle doors, and not get killed. Suddenly, Keith was also very angry at the universe for not making him a computer genius, so that he could help Pidge. Or, at the very least understand what Pidge was saying. Right now, he was drenched in sweat listening to algorithmic terms being mumbled like curse words. An alien-princess sits beside him trying not to make other aliens blast off their home into space. And to think only a year ago was he getting kicked out from the Garrison.

Eventually, they found a way in. Once in, his anger for the Galra intensified twofold. He hated that the Galran Empire had so much manpower, enough to effectively overwhelm and ambush two amateur at best fighters. In the overwhelming feeling of anger at all sides, at the universe, at the Galrans, and at himself, for once he didn’t find himself feeling angry at Lance.

Instead, he feels a little lighter, a little hollower around the edges of his soul when Lance says that they make a good team. Keith smiles at him because they do. They really, really do. But such a feeling lasts only a heartbeat, because even if he’s holding Lance in his arms, his coma-induced memory must’ve repressed it somewhere, because that’s when Keith is angry at Lance; when he says that he doesn’t remember their bonding moment. He’s angry at Lance, because Keith remembers every second of it.

 

_4._

Keith felt pretty pissed off. As usual, he felt incredibly upset at the Galra, but this time it was for finding ways to constantly find _and_ ambush them, catching them off guard time and time again. Right now, he’s upset at Coran. Coran’s currently diverting power from ‘unneeded’ parts of the castle to the Teludav, because apparently an elevator is inessential and unneeded in Coran’s mind. More and more often, Keith is growing to hate his heart, which acts as an instinctive honing beacon that beats faster and louder than Keith thought humanly impossible, but apparently his heart learns how to do the impossible when he’s hear Lance.

He’s really angry at his ideas and at Lance’s willingness, because if their skin wasn’t touching so near to each other and the elevator shaft was a little wider, maybe he wouldn’t be so insecure about how fast, how deep, and how loud, his heart is beating. Suddenly, he wonders if Lance can feel his quivering pulse through his linked arms. Were they this desperate to see Allura’s raved-about pool,  that they were willing to be linked arm-in-arm to each other, climbing up a narrow and slightly acidic smelling elevator shaft? Keith wasn’t for sure. But since they were already actually and literally tangled up in this mess.

With their skin and no barriers, he was angry at Lance. He was angry at him for stepping in the wrong places, and entering his life without expecting to change Keith forever.

 

_5._

Today, Keith was angry at Shiro. Even if he returned, which he was eternally grateful for, something felt.. off. Shiro was there, but something was nagging at Keith. Something was telling him at the back of his head that whatever _that_ was, it wasn’t the same Shiro that was paladin of the Black Lion, it just couldn’t of been. Even though he’s here, Keith still holds Shiro accountable for something, he’s just not entirely sure what that is. Leaving him and his team? Yes. Returning with no intel on their greatest enemy? Definitely. But.. it’s not just that. And maybe, the rest of the team still has these pent-up feelings for him, and maybe that’s why they still look to Keith for leadership.

Keith, he was angry at fate. At his twisted, predetermined destiny.

He hates that fate had placed him and Lance, right here and right now in the same room. He’s upset and angry that fate made it so that Lance only goes to him because he’s their ‘leader’. He hates that everything that comes out of his mouth when he speaks to Lance just feels wrong. Keith doesn’t know what to say to Lance. Stop being insecure because I think you’re wonderful? You’re doing amazing, and I wish to be like you? No. Keith’s no good at this, he wishes that whatever Shiro’s going through, he would snap out of already.

But when he does say something, Lance smiles. He wishes that he could tell Lance that he thinks so greatly of him, but Keith can’t. Just being around Lance takes Keith’s breath away. He’s angry that he’s raised with inadept humor and the inability to know appropriate social cues. But he tells Lance to leave the math to Pidge, and just by looking at the way Lance smiles back comforts Keith in knowing what he had just said may had been the right thing to say.

And Lance leaves Keith there, and Keith is astounded, but he doesn’t think Lance is stupid anymore. (Stupidly beautiful, perhaps.) He’s still angry at Lance though, for coming to him because he’s a leader and not because they’re friends.

 

_+1._

Out of all the places in the universe Keith could not stand, were Galran military bases. The Voltron team had previously infiltrated one of the last Galran bases in their quadrant, and there were only a few soldiers left. Keith thought nothing of it, partners with Lance as usual, working side by side in a well-time rhythm that was choreographed on the foundation of their mutual trust.

But then, Keith notices something unusual out of the corner of his eye. Up in the corner, lies a sniper with a long sharpshooting rifle. His eyes work in overtime, and realizes.. the gun is trained at him. He notices all of these things, but before he has the time to step out of the way, Lance has already seen everything and formulated a plan. He steps forward, when Keith realizes something he should have noticed before.

Lance didn’t bring his shield.

Without thinking, Keith knew what he had to do. He pleads an advanced apology to Lance and pushes him down to the ground with such force it looks like Lance is stunned. He lunges forward and deflects the laser with his shield. Allura catches sight of this, and takes him out immediately.

Keith pulls Lance to his feet. He shoots the red paladin a quizzical look. “Why did you do that?” He asks eyebrows raised so high.

Keith swears – he says this because he’s in the heat of the moment. “I’ve lost my mother to the Galra, I’m not losing another person I love.” He says, quickly and quietly, but Lancr hears it for sure.

For the first time in a long time, Keith isn’t angry at Lance. Mostly, it’s because it’s hard to be angry at someone who kisses so well.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that, it's super late so thats why the end is kinda rushed?? idk this is a filler fic while i'm working on other things.  
> leave a kudos and a comment !!


End file.
